criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Heavy Heart/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Arrest the killer... Adrian Fishman: Sooo...ummm, , when are we going to arrest this double killer? Adrian: Wait...you don't actually mean... Adrian (shocked): Did...did Frankie Lombardi killed Angie, and later himself? What the heck? Adrian (confused): I guess we need to investigate the village again...this is getting so weird... After investigating the farmhouse... Adrian (winking): Good job ! I knew that you will find something! Adrian: So...this camera might help us? If you say so, you are the professional and you know what are you doing. Let's press record! Recording starts... Frankie Lombardi (adjusting the camera): Is it filming? I just ne- Frankie: Oh there we go! Frankie: , if you are watching this...that means that I'm gone... Frankie (sad): Before you start talking shit about me...I want you to listen to me. Yes, I killed Angie Peters, and even worse...I'm Lucifer... Frankie (crying): But...I never wanted to cause any harm...The only reason why I wanted to continue Gillenati's plans is because I wanted to save my hometown...I wanted to save Warrenville. Frankie: , I lost my family because of those black market people! My sister died, my brother died...I lost all of my family. Frankie (angery): At first, I wanted them to pay! I wanted them to fucking pay for every tear of their victims! I WANTED THEM TO PAY! Frankie: But then...when I arrived in Laroy Bay and learned more about this city...I got an idea! Frankie: I learned about this Gillenati cult and their plans to brainwash people, so I simply decided to brainwash everyone in Warrenville to live in peace! Imagine...no more black market, no more murders, no more crimes! Frankie: I decided to sacrifice Jade Bellamy as my initiation, but then you told her everything and she ran away. I tried to go after her...but I eventually lost her in the village. Frankie (scared): But then...that...that Angie girl came by, and heard me mumbling to myself. She immediately realized what was going on. She threatened to report me! I got so scared, so I... Frankie (crying): I riddled her with bullets! I'm so sorry officers, I was just too scared! Frankie (sad): After you interrogated me two times...I realized that my ideas were wrong...My attempts to save Warreville only resulted in more pain and fear in Laroy Bay. I killed Angie, I traumatized Jade for life...I never wanted harm. Frankie (pointing gun at his chest): So I decided...to end all of it over here. Once again...I'm sorry for killing your friend...I'm sorry for everything- BANG Frankie (bleeding; throws his gun away): Argh... Frankie: I'm sorry... End of the recording... Adrian (shocked): Wait, wait, wait...What? Adrian: Frankie was Lucifer? And he killed himself after realizing his mistake? Holy crap! Adrian (facepalming): I need time to understand what's going on...I think we need to inform the Chief about this. Adrian: I mean, I'm never forgiving him for taking Angie's life...but at least he didn't caused any more harm...